Son of Neptune
by percyjacksonlova10
Summary: Camp halfblood and Camp Demigod need to come together or else the Gods will be defeated. This story is about Percy and Jason and there journey finding their way back to there lives, uniting the camps in the process. Wayy better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I awoke disoriented, not knowing at all where I was. For that matter I couldn't remember anything. I tried very hard to uncover the events that lead to me waking up in what appeared to be the ruins of a once beautiful mansion.

I was very dazed, but I managed to get to my feet and start to notice more of my surroundings. I started to collect myself a little. My name is Percy, I thought, but no new memories drifted back. I started to get the feeling I wasn't alone. Then I saw them, a pair of eyes, staring at me, confirming my previous fear.

With sudden panic that I was in danger I instinctively reached for my pocket, as if I'd been in a situation like it before. Feeling inside my pocket I found a pen. Engraved on the pen's side was Anaklusmos. I immediately translated it to riptide, knowing I'd translated it from Greek. I had a feeling I should uncap the pen, and when doing so it confirmed I was right as a long sword grew into my hand. With a false look of confidence on my face I faced the beast.

Now it was fully emerged, a wolf. I could tell this wolf was very powerful, just by looking at it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I questioned, trying not to look freaked out.

"I've been wondering if you were going to be sent here," the now appeared she-wolf said. "I am Lupa, goddess of the wolves."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I was shocked for a moment but stood my ground. The she-wolf was examining me, probably looking to see if I was what she expected. I was very nervous, not even knowing what to do. Then she spoke:

"You are very strong Perseus Jackson, I can tell that just by looking at you."

I then repeated, "What do you want."

The she-wolf smiled, "You have been sent here, with no remembrance of who you are, I wiped memory by lady Juno. I can tell you no more because of a sacred oath, but Perseus I now must challenge you. I must determine if you can go to the Roman camp, Camp Demigod.

I looked at her quizzically," What do you mean by challenge? And what camp, why must I go there? And what's a demigod?"

"It is a camp that will ensure your safety Percy," she explained patiently. "But all potential campers must first show they can survive. It is the only way for acceptance into camp."

"What if I don't want to join?" I asked, not really wanting to die just to prove myself.

"I guess it's your choice," she answered. "But it would be rather unwise."

The tone in her voice forced me to believe her. "What would I have to do?" I asked with much panic in my voice.

"Good choice," she said. "Your challenge will be to prove yourself against my pack that accompanies me."

I looked behind her into the darkness, where now several wolves had emerged.

"They are immortal, so your goal is not to kill them," she started. "Your goal is to prove you can fight them. Your challenge starts now."

I then noticed the wolves moving in my direction. I stood strong with a new surge of confidence. I waited for them to approach, preparing to fight for my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

When I woke up I instantly remembered the night before, Jason remembering where the Roman camp was, our plans to rescue Percy. We'd planned to leave at sunrise, which wasn't until at least another hour. I hadn't let people in on the fact that Percy's disappearance had affected me way more than I was letting on. I had a strong feeling that Chiron knew and it may have been part of the reason he let me go on this quest. Jason of course chose Piper and Leo for his partners for the quest, but Chiron had agreed that this was my quest also, which was weird for Chiron, taking risks I mean. I now thought a little part of him probably saw I needed this, and that's why he let me come.

I was now restless so I got dressed and went to Rachel's cave. I could barely remember not liking her, seeing as now she was one of my best friends. I didn't want to wake her, but I was slightly freaking, and she was the only one I could think to talk to.

When I arrived at her cave I was surprised to hear to very familiar voices. One belonged to Rachel and the other, Chiron. I heard them in the middle of what seemed like a private conversation, so naturally I hid and eavesdropped.

"- she doesn't realize it," muttered Rachel. "And this is because she is his lifeline? Will he remember her or just feel a connection?"

"Percy could start remembering Annabeth instantly and with those memories he'll feel a connection, but not until he sees her will he fully remember her," Chiron explained.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No, and I hope you won't either."

"Okay, but may I ask why?"

"Because I fear it will give her too much hope."

I stopped listening after that. The shock of it all was too much! A million questions popped into mind, but I had no one to answer them. I was overwhelmed, I hated not knowing. Just when I thought this new found information was going to eat me up inside I heard Chiron getting up. Before he left he reminded her of one last thing:

"This can be a good thing, but it can also be very bad. Percy will understand Annabeth's importance to him, even if he can't remember who she is at all. We all know his fatal flaw, and even though his memories are missing, his personality is not. I wouldn't have sent her on this quest if I wasn't certain she was the only person who could spark his memory in time for the quest to Greece."

"I know Chiron, really tough decisions have to be made. I understand Lady Hera's actions, and how all this had to be done, but it's still hard."

"It definitely is," Chiron said, with a pained expression. "I better get going Rachel. They'll be leaving for their quest soon, and I want to see them off."

"Alright Chiron," said Rachel, trying to speak clearly." I'll see you at breakfast."

I watched as Chiron stepped through the cave's entrance. He looked distraught, like he couldn't decide that he made the right decision. I stayed in the bush, trying to stay as still as possible. My mind then started to wonder. All this new information should have answered so many questions, right? But it didn't, it made me have so many more questions!

Even though it was extremely difficult, I realized I couldn't keep thinking of what I'd just heard, or I would go crazy. I instead thought of the quest. Even though it had an edge of impossibility, there was still a way better chance than the quests that had ultimately failed.

The sun was starting to rise so I headed back to my cabin. I was so close to starting the quest, so close to finding my one true love.


	4. Chapter 4

The wolves all came at me and instinctively I swung my sword. My fighting skills were holding them off, but by their expressions they were out for blood and on top of that they couldn't die. How was I supposed to prove myself? They soon caught on that I could fight so they started to up the ante. I was beginning to get tired, now using all my strength, and I knew I'd soon be defeated.

The wolves then all seemed to group up being led by their leader, a wolf with beady eyes and matted brown fir, and then all came at me at once. I was guessing this was their plan to end the fight and on the first blow it seemed rather successful, knocking me into a little pond by where we were fighting. At that point I thought it was all over, but the cool touch of the water instantly made me feel better.

Now the wolves were surrounding me, so I couldn't get out of the water, but I was no longer nervous. I knew exactly what to do and even though I had fighting ability before, now the wolves weren't even prepared. It seemed every thrust connected, every block succeeded, and soon the wolves got tired.

Just when I had just about defeated them, the little pond I was still currently standing in erupted. A huge wave seemed to then swallow the wolves, and I managed not to get one drop on me. After the water died down and retreated back towards the pond, the once great, and now tired out and water logged wolves remained. Just when I was about to strike again Lupa came to stop me.

"Now hero they are defeated. You have certainly proved you have abilities," she stated as if intrigued.

"Well, it was mostly thanks to the pond," I said honestly." What was that anyways, the wave seemed to just come out of nowhere!"

Lupa smiled warmly, then said," That was you Perseus, couldn't you feel it?"

I proceeded to look at her like she was crazy. "How could that be possible?"

"The power comes from your father Perseus. Your father is, you see, Lord Neptune, God of the seas."

Classified - Internal use


	5. Chapter 5

What came out of Lupa's sounded mouth sounded crazy and made no sense, but a part of me felt she wasn't lying, like I was already familiar with this idea. I just couldn't stand it. I had no idea who I was, where I was, or what lie in front of me. Lupa seemed kind and trustworthy, but how was I to know. I knew nothing.

"Perceus Jackson," Lupa started," You seem lost, and I understand that, but I promise you, Camp Demigod is the only safe place."

"I believe you," I said truthfully," And I'm ready, ready to go to the camp."

"Okay, one of my wolves will message a camper to come and get you," she said in an urgent voice.

"You're not coming?" I asked confused.

She smiled gently," No, No I actually rarely go to the camp. I travel with my pack and on occasion welcome new campers."

This was starting to get so overwhelming. I was lost, confused, and now going with some stranger to a camp for half Gods. I was ready to wake up from what seemed like the strangest, most creative dream imaginable. But it didn't feel like a dream. I didn't know what to believe. I decided to trust in Lupa, only because I didn't know what else to do. Just when I thought that the silence between Lupa and I my thoughts had now put us in was going to engulf me, I heard noise overhead.

Two winged horses were now landing near us. A girl with straight, long brown hair, and piercing gray eyes stepped off one of one, and she looked unfairly familiar. She walked over to us, looking poised, and cold, at least towards me.

"So this is the camper," she questioned as if I was absolutely meaningless.

"Yes, this is him, Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune."

She stared at Lupa as if in disbelief," A child of the Big Three! But how is that even possible."

"It's nothing I can talk about with you, child, and now I must head out, the pack and I have important business."

"Of course," the girl said, bowing her head in respect,, and just like that Lupa and the other wolves were gone, and the girl and I were left alone.

She turned towards me," My name is Reyna, daughter of Minerva," she said a little warmer.

"Call me Percy," I said dumbly, but being the only thing I could think of. This girl was like a fainted memory, but when I tried to think of why, I got a sharp pain in my head.

"Okay Percy, hop on to your Pegasus and we'll leave for camp," Reyna said, in a way that I thought was a little rigid.

I had a feeling that I should just do what she said, so I hopped on, and just like that we were off.


End file.
